


Cut Me A Slice Of That

by Fanficanatic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Cake, Dominant Jason, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, KINKY SHITS, Love, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff, Sub Nico, and maybe a little frick frack pally wacking, enjoy, i dunno what to put for these tags, maybe kinda funny, they kiss, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason needed to bring a cake so that he could impress his long time friend.</p><p>Nico needed to go early to school to avoid his father.</p><p>Want me to cut you a slice of the drama that follows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Me A Slice Of That

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a story i thought of a few months ago but it has been drastically changed ever since. I began writing it about two days ago, and the original idea I thought of was just not plotty enough. Not enough emotion to actually lay it over some pages, so I elongated it. From 7 pages to 20 pages. Yep, that's what I did :P Pretty good if I do say so myself. But it's whatever, I hope you like this "short" story that I procured for you guys.
> 
> I also have more chapters of my other story, Empathetic, to write up, as the plot thickens. Well, it hasn't thickened yet, but it will, I promise. Don't worry, you'll get your fix of Nico/Jason/Percy, I just need more time. Expect more chapters to come out sometime next week. If I forget, shoot me a comment telling me about it and in that comment, remember to leave me fanfiction ideas. My ideas are too kinky and smutty o-0
> 
> TL;DR **BITCH I GAVE YOU A STORY. READ THAT SHIEEEET. ALSO READ MY OTHER SHIEEET. SEND ME COMMENTS, K? K.**

**Jason P.O.V**

I am so pumped so today! It’s my best friend’s birthday and I know she will love my homemade cake that I baked specially for her. I may be a jock but that doesn't mean I'm not able to craft the most scrumptious delicacy for someone who has been by me for 5 years. My hair is covered with frosting and my light tan must be paler with all this flour attached to me, but it’s worth it. I look towards Thalia, who is putting the final touches for me because she says I don’t have delicate enough hands for decoration. 

“Hey, Jason. Tell me again why you’re baking a cake for your girlfriend? Why not just get her flowers, or let her suck your dick?” I rolled my eyes and stuck up my middle finger. Thalia snickered and walked away.

“Finished! Where’s my “Thank you, Thalia?” She fluttered her eyelids in a sickening, sweet way.

“Thank you Thalia. You bitch. I told you she’s not my girlfriend! I like guys, remember?”

“Then why are you getting flustered, Golden Boy? You think wittle ol’ Piper is gonna be mwad wit wittle u?” I could only see red as I tried to shove my special baking spoon down her esophagus. I hated when people spoke in baby tongue about me.

“Woah, Bro, I’m joking. Let’s calm down-” She wasn’t able to finish her sentence as a resounding splat hit her nose and chocolate frosting embedded with strawberries plastered her face. She swiped a finger over the bridge of her nose and stuck it in her mouth. Her lips curled up into a smile.

“Mmm, tasty! Where do you want this again? In the car?”

“Yes, just be super fucking careful, okay? I don’t want it to drop and be ruined. I was up all night baking that fucker.”

“Got it, Bro. Let’s get you to school.” She picked up the cake and walked off to the car, singing along to the Green Day blasting from her cell phone. I laughed and grabbed the keys to my Porsche, making my way down the driveway. Our house was massive, overtowering the front yard and multiple cars, making it easier to get into the car. I hated using a car when the seats were hot and the seatbelt would melt some skin off your hand if you touched it. The extra shade was nice.

Thalia and I were the son and daughter to Zeus Corp, one of the biggest distributors of electronic hybrid cars, yet somehow I was able to find myself with a Porsche. My dad was never really around and my mom was always having house parties at other people’s houses, so I was pretty much a free man. A kid like me would have a party or do some drugs, but I’d rather sit at home with a book and if feeling risky, some wine. Thalia called me an old man, but I thought it was pretty classy. 

I had multiple friends at school and most people thought I was humble and kind, but it wasn’t much. I just knew that people were to be treated nicely, so that’s what I did. I didn’t think of anyone who would be out for my soul or anything. I also had a lot of friends because I, in others opinions, was handsome and a jock. I didn’t think much of my looks, because I wasn’t that special looking, and my sport was pretty common, so it was no big deal. Others, though, took to it to call me “Golden Boy” because I looked so perfect in their eyes. I wasn’t, and I was fine with that.

The only people who ever thought to hear me out for the boring person I am was Leo Valdez and Piper McLean. They were both my best friends, and I wouldn’t be able to be social if it wasn’t for them. They were the most selfless, funny, caring, and annoying people you could know. I wanted to make this 5 year anniversary of Piper’s birthday with me great, so I made a cake. And it wasn’t just any cake, it was her favorite cake to a T.

The car purred alive smoothly, making a very low hum as Thalia exited the driveway. I was a responsible kid, and knew to keep the rules of the road in check. Not Thalia. She busted out of there like some sort of demon was chasing us, laughing maniacally the whole way through.

“THALIA! SLOW DOWN OR ELSE THE CAKE WILL FALL OUT!”

“FUCK OFF! YAHOO!!!” My hand was cramping from how hard I had to press on the side of the box from the cake hitting the window or anything of that sort. After ten excruciating minutes, we made it to Olympus High, the best high school in our state. I slithered out of the car, boneless from the “joy ride”. 

“Okay, here you go, your cake. Oh look, Percy’s coming! Percy! Come here and help Jason!

Percy was like me, except one year above me. He was compared to a god in the school’s hierarchy and people were just attracted to his amiability. His green eyes shimmered with concern as he overlooked my condition.

“Jason, dude, you need some help?”

“C’mon Percy, we need to find the Golden Fleece to save Thalia, wee…”

“Shit, all that baking last night must have fucked with his brain. I’m leaving him in your care, I need to split.” Percy looked up to argue with Thalia, but she was already gone. I began to recover as soon as she left.

“Fuck, I hate it when she drives.”

“Me too, dude. Is that cake for Pipes? Nice, she’s going to flip when she gets it. Usually, no one actually makes her anything, she just receives all these expensive gifts which she donates away. Chocolate cake with strawberry chocolate frosting?”

“ _Layered_ chocolate cake, you uncultured swine. It has some raspberry filling as well.”

“Damn, you went all out. You must really love her…”

“Like a sister. Which sounds pretty fucking terrible now that I say it out loud.”

“Well, let’s go to the center, Piper is trying to come in incognito today. What with her and her birthday is all, she wants to keep a surprise. Then, after that, we’ll go to the small party at her house. Just you, me, Piper, Annabeth, and the rest of our group!”

“Okay Perce.” I hefted the cake in my arms and walked off. It was a slightly heavy cake, but nothing that I couldn’t handle. On the way to the center, we passed by some people, all who said hi to me. They asked if I needed help, but I said I was fine. Once we got there, I had to rest my arms a bit. My eyes wandered over the edge of the railing to find a myriad of people walking on the first floor. The first floor was slanted down slightly so that you always end up on the second floor first, even though the parking lot is on the same level.

I sighed and picked up the cake again. I had to make it to Math class before she did, because the surprise would be ruined then. My feet started moving, but my shoelace was caught on the table which I placed the cake.. I pulled my foot forward and lost my balance.

“Hey, shit, Percy-!” It was too late to scream as the cake flew out of my hands and into the crowd below. I covered my face with my hands, not having the guts to see who it hit. I heard a smack, and laughter. My body forced itself to the balcony. The cake had splattered onto someone. I didn’t know who, but I was mad. All I could see from the height was a pair of…

Sad brown eyes.

* * *

**Nico’s P.O.V**

_The day before…_

_”Faggot, what the fuck do you think you are doing here?”_

_”I’m walking home, Octavian. Go away, please.” I didn’t have time for this, I have to go home or else I would get into major trouble, regardless of what happened._

_”Oh, you think I’m gonna let you go this way while I still can see your faggot face? NO!” Octavian grabbed me by the hair and kneed into my mouth, crushing my teeth into my lips. I screamed out in agony, but no one could hear._

_”I told you to never walk this way, huh? Did you forget that, bitch?!” He enunciated “bitch” with a kick to the knees, which toppled my fragile body to the ground. Octavian’s friend, Bryce, could be heard in the background laughing._

_”Now slit the faggot’s throat and watch him flail as he chokes on his own blood!” Octavian smirked and kicked me in the stomach._

_Then what’s the fun in that? We’ll never be able to do this again! Let’s leave him here to rot, I know he’ll be back tomorrow. If he knows what’s coming. Ha ha ha…” They left and and I was all alone, no one left._

_I got up checked the time. 6:01. I shuddered and continued home, ready for the real beating._

_Present Day…_

I am so not pumped today. I hurt all over, and it didn’t seem to get better. My jaw ached as I munched on some morning toast and butter, filling my stomach with food. I left the house directly after eating, not wanting to deal with my parent right now.

The walk to school was bitter and cold, as expected from a November day. I cried out silently as the wind hit my bruises, cutting deep into my cheap jacket. I trudged along, hoping I would be able to make it to Hestia’s class in time. 

I entered the school and walked down the stairs to Hestia’s home economics class. It was the only place where I felt like I was wanted, treated like a son and a human being. And, Hestia made really good hot chocolate. I burst in, ready to just relax.

“Hey, Hestia, I’m here. It’s really cold outside. Do you want me to do anything?”

‘Oh, well, Nico…” I looked up and saw her sitting in front of her desk, smiling slightly while looking apprehensive. In front of her, 2 students were sitting in front of her, eyeing me down as if I was just a pest. They didn’t know who I was, just some kid who was rude enough to call Hestia by a name.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll just leave…”

“Yeah, leave.” 

“Why the hell are you still here?” Both of the students were frightenly rude, but I had seen worse. I stuck up the bird, not caring if Hestia called me out on rudeness. Hestia stopped the problem however with a quick slap of her poking stick, which resembled that thing you use to poke at coals in a fire to keep it going. 

“I will not have you be rude to one of my favorite past students, is that clear? I should give you both referrals and send you out. And Nico, dear, behave yourself. Please sit over there. I have some hot cocoa brewing.” Both students glared maliciously as I shuffled over to the hot cocoa and poured myself a cup. I sat down in my regular spot, put in some earbuds, and pulled out a book. When I read, I couldn’t feel anyone staring down my back or yelling at me, I could just get comfy and enjoy myself in my own world. The two students after a while finally left, but not before sending a message.

“Faggot.” They threw an eraser at my cup and it spilled all over my crotchal region. Luckily, it had cooled down and didn’t hurt, but I was left with soggy pants. I sighed and grabbed some paper towels, while Hestia paced around the room.

“I’m sorry for that, Nico. Usually they are kinder. I’ll talk to them the next time I see them. And try to react nicer next time.”

“Thank you Hestia, but it won’t be enough. I’ll still be called the same thing everyday.”

“Well, don’t be so pessimistic, my child. I want you not to fret. Maybe, today, will be the day where even you will be noticed, not in a bad light, but in a great one. Take care, it’s almost first period.”

“Can’t I just stay in your room?” Hestia smiled with a gentle warmth, as if her entire being filled the room like a fireplace.

“No, but you are my TA. Don’t be late 7th period, we’re making pasta.” I laughed, filled with hope once again.

“I’ll be sure to beat all those unskilled freshman and sophomores, Hestia.” 

“You have to help them, silly! See you.”

“Bye!” I walked out the door and the warmth was drained out of me, leaving me hollow and without hope until later that day. I walked a couple of steps when I heard someone scream. I stopped and that’s when it hit me.

Something heavy dropped onto my head and broke apart all across my body. Pieces that felt soft and creamy ran down my back. Rivulets of chocolate caked my skin, covering all of my pale whiteness. I smelled raspberry on the side of my cheek, the odor pungent and clear. I slowly ran a finger through my face and returned it to my sight, it covered with a sort of chocolate frosting. I stuck it in my mouth and thought, “ _Delicious. I love strawberry._ ” I looked around and everyone was looking at me, shocked at what happened. Then the laughter began. First a chuckle, then some giggles, and finally everyone bellowing to their hearts content. I felt so miserable; out of the corner of my eye, Hestia was sighing sadly, which made me even more self aware. I looked up at where this cake from heaven appeared. All I could see around my frosting covered eyes were…

Angry blue eyes.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Jason careened down the stairs, not giving a care to who he shoved. His cake was ruined, and it was all his fault. He was angry with himself, angry at the table for grasping his shoe, angry at all the student’s slowness. Most of all, he was angry with the person who the cake hit. It would have been great if the cake hit the floor, he wouldn’t be as mad. But the cake hit a male student, which broke it apart. Destroying his gift to Piper, the only one who would stay around when he got lonely or needed a problem solved. She knew how to think calm when he wasn’t, and he couldn’t repay her now. Piper was his anchor, and he sunk her. He would fucking kill the brown eyed guy.

Nico was paralyzed from his entire body, not knowing what to do. Hestia was gone, probably to find help and people kept laughing at him. Some taunted him, saying he deserved it. Others scolded him, for being such a slow dumbass. All he cared about were those angry blue eyes. The scary way they flashed, unlike Octavian. Octavian’s eyes were dull with no emotion, and only sparked lightly when provoking Nico. These eyes, they were fierce. An unbridled rage had been kept in them for so long, and he wasn’t sure how he would handle the person.

Nico looked to the side and saw jock Jason Grace coming at him. He didn’t know shit about him, just that he was a nice person who looked at everyone equally. Even though he was a year older than Nico’s sophomore self, he made friends with everyone. They never really talked, but it seemed he was coming over to help him out. It calmed Nico slightly knowing that not everyone was a complete douche.

Jason could see the little shit who broke the cake over top his head. The kid was wearing a beat up leather jacket which looked pretty thin even by leather standards. His entire upper half was covered with cake and was shivering like a malnourished Chihuahua. He saw him turn around and gave him one of his most evil stares possible. He didn’t care who this kid was, not matter how pitiful he looked. He would handle him like a stick, breaking into multiple, tiny twigs.

Nico saw the angry, blue eyes and all warmth that was somehow left in him retreated into the air. Those were the eyes from up above, when the guy was looking down. He knew what would happen next.

“Hey, you!” Nico flinched at the harsh tone, surprised the entire yard went quiet.

“Who the fuck are you?” Nico decided to act casual.

“Oh hey, Grace! I’m Nico Di Angelo.” Jason slapped him across the face, hard. Everyone gasped and stepped back, shocked to see such a role model turn violent.

“Who said we were equals? End that with a sir next time. Now, I see you have my cake all over you. See, that was for my friend. Do you know what a friend is?” Nico was crying harshly, not knowing why this gentle giant wasn't being so gentle anymore. He hasn't felt this hatred for such a long time.

“No.” Jason raised his hand again and slapped him harder against the cheek, making him cry out more.

“What?” 

“No, sir!

“That’s what I thought. See, friends make friends other stuff because they care about each other. But, no one gets you anything because they don’t care about you, do they?” His words cut deep into Nico, touching every single nerve like a jab to the chest.

“No, sir.” Nico didn’t know what to do and where to go.

“Now, lick the cake off the floor.” Jason didn’t know where this demonic attitude was coming from, and it was not a good feeling. He was supposed to be kind to other people, yet this kid made him… Wait, what? No he didn’t. Jason ruined the cake, not him. 

Nico got onto his knees and hesitated, not knowing what to do. The entire crowd burst into voice, yelling at him and telling him to lick the cake off the floor. People screamed that he was a pig, faggot, rodent, many more. His tongue was inches to the floor when someone put a hand on his back and pulled him back gently. It was Principle Chiron.

“Jason Grace, what is the meaning of this?” Principle Chiron Brunner and Miss Hearth, the home economics teacher were standing in front of the mess, watching the entire thing transpire. Jason looked at them, back at Nico, then backed off. Miss Hearth took Nico in her arms and led him off to the nurse to check for any concussions. The entire way out, he was greeted with boos and clapping for his dismissal. 

“Everyone here right now, leave or else you will get suspended for a week from this school! I heard all of your comments, I shouldn’t even give you a chance.” Everyone dispersed, whispering lowly.

Chiron looked at Jason with a solemn look. “I saw everything. That was not only out of character of you, but very extreme bullying you did there. Not what I’d expect from you. Since this is your first account of this ever happening, and since this was spur of the moment, I will make your punishment less severe.”

Chiron took a deep breath. “You will help out Miss. Hearth and her home economics class till the end of the school year every 7th period, in favor of your athletic training with football. She has Nico in that class, and will be your partner.”

Jason stood there, gaping. “How is this less severe?”

“Either that or you are banned from sports in this school. All of them.” Jason shut his mouth and nodded silently. Chiron patted him on the back, consoling his not so bright future.

“Don’t worry, Jason. Nico is a good boy, as he is the one who you verbally abused and slapped. So, I suggest this as a way to say sorry. Make a better friend.” 

“Yes, Principal Brunner.” Chiron nodded and wheeled off, into a different section of the school.

The party happened that night, but Jason had nothing to show up with, especially his cake. Piper heard his story about his encounter with Nico, and didn’t believe that it was true. When it got through to her, she beat Jason up and told him off. She said she wouldn’t talk to him after the party and into the school year unless he made up with Nico. It made Jason angry, but he understood. He didn’t like the thought of Nico being displeased with him around anyway, so he would make it up to him. His parents and sister heard about it as well, with his sister getting real mad with him. She threatened to knock him out, but his parent didn’t give a crap. In fact, they even defended what Jason did and it made Jason angrier. He would make it up to Nico somehow.

Nico was sent home and his parent was told the story. His father Hades Di Angelo sent Nico up to his room with no supper because he couldn’t, wasn’t able to fight back. Nico slept that night wishing something good would come out of his life besides Hestia.

* * *

**Jason’s P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning, still shaken about the day before. Percy told me what I did was not good, and I know that. I don’t know what would happen now. I left the house and went to school. All around me, people still said hi and told me sorry for what happened yesterday. They recounted how they told Nico off and how Nico was so stupid for breaking my cake. I didn’t know how to feel. I felt so empty. The day went by and it soon came to a close end. Seventh period with Miss Hearth would apparently also have Nico in it, as some people told me. I would just have to say I’m sorry.

I walked in and everyone stared at me. They waved and said hi, like emotionless robots with one command sequence. The only one who didn’t was him. Nico. He sat there, head down and probably crying. I went over and sat next to him. He raised it just enough to feel the movement, and immediately pushed it back down. I didn’t push, not wanting to cause anymore bad blood.

“Class, today, we will be making some more dishes like yesterday, such as a lasagna dish! Okay, let’s get all the ingredients out. Jason, Nico, you guys can rest today. I’ll teach on my own.”

Nico raised his head and called out a “Yes, Hestia” before slumping back down. Before he fell back down again, I caught a glimpse of a book.

“Hey Nico.” Nico made a muffled groan, which I took as a yes. “Is that the latest book for Norse Mythology from Nick Niondar? I love to read.”

Nico peered up from his book. His eyes were surprisingly not red as I expected. “You? You love to read?”

“Yep. I’m not stupid. I love sci-fi, fantasy, historical fiction, adventure, romance…”

“Wow, you’re such a nerd.” I blushed while Nico turned pale. 

“Um, you okay dude?”

“Sorry, sir.” Oh, he was still up on those strings. 

“Look, I’m sorry for all of the things I did yesterday. I didn’t mean any of it. I’m sure you have lots of friends and that people do care about you-- Don’t worry about it.” He cut me off mid sentence, making me halt my thought process. 

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, it’s just… I’ve had worse. And it’s true.”

“What’s true?”

“I’m not going to divulge the first day. And don’t think I fall for this good guy shtick anymore.” Nico held his arms close to his chest in a b-boy stance and it was really cute. Wait, what?

“If you want to get on my good side and open up to me, try some better tactics. Like actually bring a book to read with me during this class. Okay? Because you are still a major dick for what happened yesterday. Deal?.

“Deal. And I’m sorry.”

And so it happened. Throughout the first few weeks, it was pretty hard to open up to Nico. All my book choices were “poor”, “exasperating”, “plain stupid”, but i wouldn’t give up. I had to fulfill Chiron’s request. And I learned a lot more about Nico.

He was born with a sister, but she died early on in his life. He lives with his dad and he gets bullied frequently. He has been close to suicide six times now and loves to read. He eats pomegranates every day and likes jazzy music. He doesn’t know why everyone calls him emo, he rarely shows emotion to others and he has the cutest giggle ever. The cutest ever. I’ll show you why.

“Okay, here’s one. Hey baby, do you work at the postage office?” We had been spending the day reading some thriller novel and sorting through all the supplies Miss Hearth had in her classroom, labeling them accordingly. The subject right now was super bad pickup lines.

“No honey, why?” We had gotten over the little feud and gotten to name calling. Two months and 20 books can change two people a whole lot.

“Cause I saw you checking out my package.” He hadn’t laughed at any of the past ones, just rolling his eyes or hitting my arm. This one, however, made him giggle. It was like a kitten, soft and sweet. I almost pounced on him and hugged the dork tight.

Now it’s been six months and Nico and I have grown exponentially closer since then. We talked after class, we ate lunch together, some people even look at us funny for being tight even though the incident had occurred not that long ago. I also hadn’t been happier for a long time.

“Okay, class, it’s time for school to end. Nico, Jason, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Miss Hearth!”

“See you Hestia!” 

I parted ways with Nico and went over to Percy. He had forgiven me slightly for the incident, but was still worried it might occur again. Piper hadn’t talked to me yet, which was really saddening. Percy didn’t have his car today since it was in the shop, so him and I both got into my Porsche and drove to his house, then mine.

“Hey dude.”

“Yeah, Percy?”

“Do you like Nico?”

“Yeah, I never hated him… it was just because of that moment, why?”

“Because you’re not the same as before around him.”

“What?”

“I see you two walk into class together, and you have this desperate look in your eye. You hang on his locker for a bit longer after school while I wait sometimes and you try to smother your face in his hair while you hug. Hug like a lovesick couple. Do you want to have him?”

“Well, not sexually, but I want to hold him and kiss him and…”

“Yeah, you have a fucking crush.” So what? It’s not like he liked me, especially after what i said to him.

“And?”

“And what if he likes you? You would be a cute ass couple.”

“Stop getting my hopes up.” My thoughts suddenly derailed at the stopsign. “Hey, what’s happening over there?” It was hard to see since there was foliage in the way, but I could make out three figures, and one of them was being....

“Someone getting mugged! We got to help him!” Percy and I raced over to the spot and scared off the perpetrators. What was left was a small boy who looked exactly like…

Nico.

* * *

**Nico P.O.V**

I need to get away from Jason as soon as possible. First I thought he was a prick, then I thought he was just a nice guy, but he is more than just that. He’s actually the perfect guy. Despite our first meeting, he has been nothing but nice the entire time. Even I would stop the act after a month, but he did this for six months. He likes my personality (apparently), goes out of his way to help me with homework, and even meets me at my locker before and after school to talk to me about books. Did I mention he’s hot?

Really hot.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, jock, tall, nice, reader, gives the best fucking hugs. Gods, his hugs are amazing. And when he comes behind me and rubs his face into my hair and wraps his arms securely around my waist and I just want to kiss him…How are we not dating yet?

Fuck me. I sound like a horny, wet girl. This needs to just go away so I can go back to being a lonely virgin not burdened by hot people. Did I call him hot?

I walked home alone once again and lo and behold, Octavian was there with Bryce.

“Hey faggot. Where’s Grace? Not here? Doesn’t he like you? Aren’t you his bitch?”

“No, I’m not. I’m a human being.”

“Har har. Shut the fuck up.” He grabbed my head and slammed my head down into the floor. “You’re not worth this shit. You think you’re some shit because Grace likes you? He doesn’t like SHIT!” He kicked me in the chest, making me cough up some blood.

“I’ve been thinking, and I’m bored of you now. Bryce, get the fucking knife.” Bryce clapped his hands excitedly and retrieved a large serrated knife out of his backpack. About 6 inches long, sharp enough to penetrate my skin easily. “Night night, little shit.”

“Hey, fuck off!” In the distance, I heard a familiar voice scream that with scorn. Octavian and Bryce looked scared, and ran off. I never saw them so afraid before.

“Oh my god, Nico?!” Yep, that was Jason alright. 

“Shit, Nico! Can you stand up?” I tried to prop myself on my arms, but it wouldn’t work. I fell back with a holler of pain. The side of my head felt particularly wet.

“Okay, come into the car. Percy, start up my Porsche, I’ll grab Nico.” I felt myself get lifted and felt a warm body at my side. I could smell Jason’s natural musk and a slight hint of pine trees. My naturally cold body snuggled into his warmth and passed out immediately.

Next thing I knew, I was in a bed. A very big bed. I attempted to sit up but got weighed down by a heavy comforter. My eyes didn't seem to work either, not wanting to open up. It didn't scare me though, I would wait it out. 

I heard some mumbling to my left, and rustling. Suddenly, the bed dipped down and an arm was brushing my own. I almost opened my eyes and fell off the bed before a hand caressed my chin. I heard a soft voice speak to me.

“Why Nico? Why didn't you tell me! I would have listened, but now you’re here, sleeping with a bandage around your head. Man, it sucks.” Oh, he doesn't know I'm still asleep. Should I wake up and say it’s alright?

“What does my apology matter? Doesn't change the fact I wasn't there for you. I really like you, and you still got hurt. Fuck!” 

Huh?

Did he just say really like me? Like, the one I feel? Wait, I don't feel shit, shut up!

A pair of lips ascended onto mine and my eyes flew wide open. Jason was in front of me, eyes closed and lips still pressed on my own. He kept his lips there a few seconds, and opened his eyelids.

I saw sharp blue eyes swirling with so many emotions. Hurt, anxiety, discomfort, nervousness, but not the one I expected. No anger left in the eyes. It was nice. 

He noticed my own eyes were open and screamed. Legit girly screamed into the other side of the room, near to a grey colored desk. It was so comical I began to laugh. Only for my head to split into a giant headache. I still continued to chuckle, thinking it was so funny he was breathing hard and crying tears of surprise from those cerulean eyes.

“You were awake?!” I stopped laughing so I could give him a proper response.

“Does this mean you’re my Prince Charming?” Jason rolled his eyes and gave me a death stare.

“You fuck, I almost had a heart attack! Gah, how much did you hear?”

“Oh, you were speaking?” Jason paled and I gave an impish smile. He groaned and walked back towards me, with a slight limp in his step.

I immediately became concerned. “What happened to your leg?”

“Oh, nothing. Just me almost twisting my ankle chasing after your attackers. Why didn't you tell me?”

“I know you for half a year and expect me to tell you of those two imbeciles? No chance.”

“Well, I called the police on them and they had a 6 inch knife on them! They could have killed you!”

“Or served me a very fine steak dinner.” Jason’s eyes turned serious.

“Stop joking. You could have been hurt.” 

“I don't care. I'm not worth anyone’s worries and cares, especially someone as well received as yourself.” Jason sobered up at that.

“You are too. Why would I go through this trouble if I didn't care enough?” I sighed and fell back on the pillow.

“I guess you're right, for now at least. Where am I again?”

“My house, on my bed. I know first aid, so I'll help you recover for now. Your parents will be fine without you, I shot them a text through your phone.”

“No wonder it smells so much like dork in here.” No wonder it smells so fucking delicious right now, the musk enveloping my body. I wanted to roll around on the bed now. Woken up from a head injury and horny still. Great. Wait, he texted my dad?

“What did my dad respond?”

“He said that you could take as much time away from home. I thought that was nice of him.” Oh, the irony is so bitter.

“Anyway, let’s talk about the elephant in the room.”

“Your head injury? Okay, sure, you don't need any stitches, but it might take 3 days to heal up the scratches and fix up your seriously skinny body, I'm gonna feed you so much-”

“Not that, you ignoramus. Your kiss.” Jason froze in place and placed his hands on his lap.

“Um…”

“Yes?”

“Did you like it?” 

“Yes.”

“Can I kiss you again?” I responded with a pillow to the head.

“I'll take that as a no.”

“Take it as a “coddle me as much as you want these next few days you dick”.” He looked back at me and I smirked.

“You may have been the only person I actually have been terrified of, but you are also the only one to actually get to know me besides Hestia. So I'll let you do that.”

“Before said coddling happens, just one question.”

“Hmph. I call her Hestia because she reminds me of the goddess from Greek Mythology. Her real name is actually Heather. Doesn't help her last name is Hearth.”

“Oh. Good to know.” Jason then crawled on top of me, trapping me in his huge arms. His grin was exceptionally bright.

“Too much?”

“As long as it doesn't hurt my head.” He leaned down and kissed me again with more force than before. His tongue skillfully entered my mouth and I groaned.

He parted his lips from mine and smiled. “You're so fucking hot.” I blushed, not knowing how to react. Apparently my blush got a reaction from him, as he grunted sinfully loud. 

“Stop blushing so cutely or else I'm going to have to keep my lips covered over yours.” He was about to press them down again when someone ran in.

“Jason! I got the soup! It’s colored with blue dye, I hope you don't-! Oh Jason! You sly dog! First thing when he wakes up is to take control, I see!” I tried to hide my head in his chest while Jason shooed Percy out the door, unsuccessfully. And to make it even more embarrassing, his sister walked in at the same time with an even more serious expression. "Drop a cake on him, okay. Six months later, you're kissing him with head trauma? Hope you don't fuck him with a broken leg next time, sheesh!"

Percy was still going at it with me. “How cute! His blush is so cute!” Remember never to blush again. I look back again and see my old fear, friend, and new boyfriend try to kick Percy and Thalia out.

Jason.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Nico and Jason both spent the days together trying to recuperate from what happened with Octavian and Bryce. Later on, they both were sent to jail for their assault on Nico as they were both 18 and given restraining orders.

Nico was just happy that he could finally have someone to trust in again. Jason was such a teddy bear, he could just go up to him and hug him and he wouldn't care. Jason was happy as well, as he had repaired his friendship with Piper and gotten himself someone who he could be himself around. When he asked Piper her opinion on the relationship, she told him “I knew this would happen.” Jason was shocked and asked how she knew, but she just said it was meant to be. Her love powers were pretty on point, too.

Right then in the present, it was a regular Saturday where Nico and Jason were just making out on a couch in a random apartment they rented. It was easy to get it considering Jason had so much money on standby. It was the end of the day and they were tired. Not physically tired, but tired in the sense of going out and meeting people. They wanted it to become night already, so they could both do something they wanted to do for months.

Nico spoke up first. “Jason, I have something I want to show you. It’s a surprise, so you have to wait here.”

Jason was astounded. A surprise for him? He was almost shivering with excitement. He knew what Nico wanted, after all those discussions of different positions and how Nico told him he was an utter submissive in all his dreams. Not that he wanted to take advantage of him, but if he let him, he would go crazy. He decided to take off his shirt and lay seductively on the couch, hoping Nico would come back holding some lube and a condom.

What Nico came back to was a surprise itself. Cake in hand, he witnessed Jason laying on the couch, eyes closed, hands behind his head. Shirtless. Nico almost came at the beauty of it all. His abs were really gorgeous and his stomach was really defined. His arms looked like they would be able to hold him nice and tight as he was getting fucked… NO, the cake!

“Jason, why.” Jason opened his eyes and saw Nico standing there with an unimpressed expression on his face, holding… a cake. Of fucking course. Jason yelped and tried to find his shirt, but he flung it somewhere. He then hid his body with his arms, to no avail.

“Don't even try. I enjoy the view.” Jason blushed while Nico placed the cake down with a final air.

“So, Nico, what is this for? National Cake Day? It's not your birthday, please god no…”

“No it is not my fucking birthday. It’s just something I was thinking about.” Jason looked perplexed.

“What?” 

“The day we first met. How you dropped this cake on me.” Jason eyes turned sad and he looked at Nico.

“Why today?”

“Because it’s our two month anniversary. And also, your birthday.” Huh? Jason didn't remember anyone wishing him a happy birthday. That's because…

“My birthday’s next Sunday. Today is Saturday.”

“And? We’ll celebrate now, just the two of us.” Jason looked toward Nico with pride and joy.

“Thanks, Nico. For forgiving me.” Nico laughed like a child given candy.

“I haven't forgiven you yet.”

“Wha-!” Jason couldn't speak as a handful of cake was shoved into his face, covering his entire face with chocolate frosting embedded with strawberry. I must have looked like a mess. Nico was screaming with delight, his hand messy with the cake.

Jason looked back at him, and he smirked. “Now you’re forgiven. Dork.” The tall blue eyed man smiled at his sense of humor. Jason flattened a part of the cake with my hand and left to wash his hand, showing my defiance. Nico did the same gesture at the same spot, though he did not know why. The cake was soft underneath his touch however. Jason would get him back for this, with the one thing he knew Nico wouldn't turn down. 

“I see you also brought a bag. Filled with what?” Nico previously before laying down the cake put a bag into the corner of the room. He froze and started to shake his hands.

“No, no, it’s nothing Jason! It’s just… supplies to clean up! Yeah, just supplies, nothing else!”

“Oh, then let me clean my face!”

“No! I'll go rummage through. Jason, stop!” Jason had gotten up and peered inside the bag. What he saw made him chuckle darkly.

“Nico, this doesn't look like cleaning supplies…”

“Um, there should be tissues in there, some wet wipes…”

“Oh thank goodness!” Jason grabbed some wet wipes and smeared all the cake mixture off.

“I'm sure glad you have these cleaning supplies too!” Jason pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom from the bag. Nico hid his face in his arms and tried to curl into himself.

“How did you know I was XL size?” Nico just shrugged meekly from his position while Jason chuckled again, this time more lustfully.

“Well, if you don't mind so, I'd like to take this to the bedroom.”

“B-but you didn't eat your cake yet!”

“Oh, I'll eat it alright.” Nico didn't understand what he meant, cocking his head to the side.

“Okay, the plates are in the bag as well, so-”

“No, I'm eating it off of you.” Nico’s eyes grew wide and he tried to wave his hands in exasperation.

“Wh-what? That’s unsanitary!”

“Oh, I guess I'll be getting a little ‘dirty’ tonight then.” Nico’s choked on air and sputtered back at Jason.

“Jason Grace, with all that talk, I bet you are going to go to hell!” Nico crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out.

“Come here, babe. And bring a slice of cake with you, on a knife.” Nico cut a slice and begrudgingly followed him to the bedroom.

“Now take off your shirt and give me the cake slice.” He didn’t want to admit it, but a shirtless Jason giving him orders was pretty hot. Nico followed the blonde man’s orders and gifted him the cake slice.

“Now lie on the bed.” As soon as Nico lay on the bed, Jason plopped the cake slice on his nipples.

“Holy shit, you're actually doing this…”

“Be quiet and I'll be back.” Two more slices later, Nico was covered in cake. Jason put down the knife and took in his masterpiece. Nico was lying on the bed, cake covering him and looking absolutely decadent. Jason was going to _devour_ him.

He pounced and ate the cake off Nico’s nipples. Nico screamed in pleasure at the feeling of Jason’s tongue brushing his nipple. He tried not to squirm as it would make a huge mess on the bed. Jason would occasionally bite at a random spot with no cake because he loved the feeling of Nico’s skin in his mouth. Eventually, all the cake was eaten. Jason had a bit of frosting on the side of his mouth, and looked pretty happy, like a childish type of happiness.

“Mmm, tasty!” Nico was panting hard and writhing in his spot, delighted at the harrasment his body just took. Jason took another look at the spotless body in front of him.

“Time to burn off these calories.” Jason grabbed Nico and kissed him hard. Nico could only reciprocate as Jason defiled his mouth with his tongue. He ran his hands down Jason’s back filthily grabbing his ass in the process. He obtained the two cheeks and held them in his hands, massaging it wholly. Jason stopped and kissed at Nico’s neck while he began to unbutton his jeans.

Nico’s pants was taken away and so was Jason’s. They were left in their boxers, growing harder with each moment. Both were pretty even in dominance until Jason took control. 

“Stop.” Nico stopped struggling with Jason in his mouth and let him be. Jason continued his attack on Nico’s lips while he got rid of his underwear. Jason took off both their undergarments and stood up to grab the lubricant. Nico glanced at the cock which would soon be inside him, and thanked himself that he got the right size of condom.

Jason slathered his fingers in lube and positioned his dick in front of Nico’s mouth. 

“Open.” Nico’s mouth opened and a cock was thrust into there. On the other end, Jason was prodding at Nico’s asshole, trying to prod it open with his middle finger. It popped inside the third time through and he almost immediately began thrusting his fingers in and out. Nico was at his mercy at both ends, being face fucked in the mouth by a giant dick and fingered in the asshole. Another finger was added and then another. Nico thought his asshole was super wide right now, especially since his mouth was nothing but a fleshlight at this point. Jason finally removed his cock from Nico’s mouth after deeming his asshole worthy to fuck.

“Okay, I'm going to insert my dick inside your ass. If it hurts, tell me. Once I go, I won't stop. Okay?” Nico nodded and Jason applied the condom and lube. He flipped into missionary and brought Nico’s knees closer to his shoulders. He pressed his dick to Nico’s ass and pushed. Nico couldn't believe it. He was actually getting fucked. After such a kinky night, he didn't think it could get better. The cock in his ass stinged, but he could take it. There had been worse times before this one, even though this was his first fuck. Apparently for Jason as well, as he sucked at restraint as he bottomed out. Jason was shaking and grunting a lot, his eyes showing signs of slight possessiveness. Nico didn't even know Jason had bottomed out and that it would go on forever. It stopped however and Jason looked at Nico dead on the eye. 

“Tell me yes right now so god help me before I pound your ass to dust.” Nico had never seen him so serious until right now. So he nodded with my own little pained grin and decided to jab at him a bit.

Oh, you stuck your dick in already? I haven't felt a thing.”

Rule One of Sex with Jason Grace: Never jab at him. Ever.

His eyes turned a dangerous shade of blue, growled lowly, and went at it. What Nico didn’t heed was that his thrusts were long and powerful and his dick was fat. It was a hearty combination if you knew how to handle it. Nico didn't know how to handle it. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck! Shit Jason, you are so- AH!” Jason would not stop for anything, and Nico enjoyed it. He knew he would submit to Jason, just not so quickly. It excited him to no ends.

Jason was in his own little world. He had to give Nico his dick and make sure he knew that he was Jason’s. No one would touch Nico now, now that he ate cake off his body. His dick was pumping in and out of Nico with speed and power, something Jason learned from sports. Even though Chiron stopped him from football for the year didn't mean he stopped training. He kept at weight training and running and became even stronger. Strong enough to fuck Nico till he could barely walk.

“Mmm, take it, you little bitch! Take it! Grrr…” Jason liked porn videos with lots of dirty talk because he didn't talk like that in public a lot. It gave him a little thrill to think he could say that to another person. Sex was a place where he knew he was one to talk however the fuck he wanted.

“Take my massive dick. I want you to love it, enjoy it, just feel my cock sliding inside you!” Jason didn't know why he needed to add that in, but it felt necessary. He didn't want Nico to hate the way he was pressing upon him. He needed to make up for the cake thing he did earlier, and giving him pleasure was the only way he could right now.

Nico couldn't think, his mind addled too much on the topic that is Jason Grace’s dick. He wanted to tell Jason to slow down, and also to never slow down. He only kept his gaze upon his eyes, always looking down at his body. Jason’s blue eyes surveyed his body with precision, not taking a single eye off of anything. Nico reached for his aching cock but the hawk eyes caught him moving.

“What are you trying to do, you little whore?” Jason slapped his hands away and held them above Nico’s head. Now Nico was fully laid on the bed, taking the dick of the most popular guy in high school without mercy. Jason kept at his thrusts now balls deep, trying to get lots of reactions out of Nico. He hit Nico’s prostate one time and it was all over. Nico started moaning and pulling at Jason, crying for “more”. Instead, he pulled out, making Nico whine with loss. The dick wouldn't be out of him for long, as Jason rotated his hips and shot forward. 

Doggy style was an art that Jason had yet to master, but was doing a hell of a lot better job than he thought. Each thrust was more accurate, able to find and destroy Nico’s prostate. Nico’s screams penetrated the air as he got dick to his g-spot time after time after time. 

The air was thick with the scent of sex, two young men going at it hard with passion and lust. Jason’s energy had all but depleted as he gave thrust after thrust, growl after slap, knowing if he stopped at any time he would make this go on till the night turned to morning. A familiar feeling rose in the pit of both their stomachs, and Jason was the first one to notice it.

“Oh yeah, babe, I think I'm gonna come! I’m gonna come inside of you! Get ready for my load, you cumslut!” Jason was going much slower now, edging his way to full completion. Now came the part where Nico would exact his revenge. With a pull of his hips, Nico grinded his ass back into Jason’s dick and squeezed, still trying to recover a bit from the pounding. Jason felt all of it and with a final burst of energy, shoved his dick all the way in 2 more times before finishing, wrapping his arms around Nico and coming white stripe after stripe into his condom. The blonde man knew he had to do something to Nico, so he grasped his leaking member.

Nico groaned and cummed as soon as pressure touched his dick. Spurts of cum fell atop the bed. Both guys felt fatigue fall upon them and they plopped down on the bed, tired. Jason pulled out of the warm asshole but kept his larger body atop Nico’s, cuddling into the smaller teen. Nico lay on the bed under Jason, in no hurry to move away from the hot man above him. They stayed there a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of sex. Occasionally, Jason would lean towards Nico’s neck and kiss a small mark into it. Finally, Jason moved to the side and looked down at himself.

“What a mess.”

Nico chuckled and licked the tiny bit of cake off Jason’s lip. “Let me clean it up.”

Nico got a bunch of towels and washed it up. Jason helped him while they both poked fun at each other. At the end, they took a shower. Together. The time they spent in there was spent praising each other for how well they were and new ideas they could come up with. They left the shower and got ready for bed. The new day was approaching fast and they had to meet up with friends in the morning.

The cake lay in the other room, broken and forgotten. But the reason behind it being broken was not out of malice or sorrow, but forgiveness and love. In the middle, near the broken edges, two hands had been pressed down, showing a locking of hands, as if holding each other at last.

**Author's Note:**

> That was... good, I suppose. 
> 
> Leave me a comment and tell me what I did good and what I utterly fucked up on :( Comments can also be used to ask me for fanfiction ideas.
> 
> Also leave a kudos if you enjoyed or like cake embedded with strawberries :P


End file.
